


Final goodbyes

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Tea Party Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji was supposed to be saying goodbye but it did not turn out like he planned.





	

Honestly Sanji was not exactly that surprised that it had come down to utter chaos. Everything he had fought to avoid had come to fruition and not exactly by his own hand, his own weakness had plenty of hands into that.

But to be forced into action by his devil family, to be surrounded by no one he could trust and be thrust back into the hell he had escaped by the skin of his teeth so many years ago. Exactly how did he find the strength to smile? How had he even found the strength to readily turn his back on everything he had hoped for, all he had dreamed about he would never understand.

It had been painful, agonizing to consider the thought of marriage. Not just for him but he knew his captain had to have been thinking his original thoughts when first hearing of the deal. “No way in hell!” At least that was what Sanji had thought before he had come to break it off and flip his estranged family off.

But for them to threaten his crew, his family, the old man. The old man in East Blue who knew nothing about his troubles and who was blissfully unaware of the turmoil. Sanji could not do that to him, it already was ripping him apart considering having to ignore his heart. To abandon everything and try and find happiness in order to keep those he loved safe. That was the only choice available at least that was what he had thought.

He had tried to explain, Luffy regardless of appearances was not an idiot. After Sanji had pushed him away and the idiot had threatened him back so slyly, the idiot had come after him and Sanji had not stopped him. It was his last chance to see Luffy or at least that was what he had thought then. It was his last opportunity so he had wanted to take advantage of that. He had wanted to do something.

He had wanted to say goodbye, he had wanted to send Luffy on his way, with a broken heart yes but he had wanted to send him away alive. But it was too much, to see Luffy was to want him, to want him led to the deep need and the struggle to hide his love grew until it seemed impossible to hide.

A few hours before he would break all his promises to Luffy yet he allowed himself one last thing for himself. One thing, one piece of happiness before he made the ultimate sacrifice. Having Luffy return his feelings, seek him out and need him in return had seemed like a thing of dreams. That he had had him at all was like a miracle.

The fine, royalty clothes felt wrong on him especially as he faced Luffy in the empty room but the clothes were also a deterrent and a barrier, a reminder to Sanji of exactly what he was being restrained by. A reminder of what was on the line and the part he had to play. He would do anything for Luffy because he believed and he knew Luffy was the one that would become the Pirate King. Until Luffy released him, his lips reddened from what Sanji thought was their final kiss, he had not thought that to Luffy his dream was exactly the same and just as accomplishable. Until the explosion three rooms startled him he had thought Luffy would listen to him and honestly he should have known better, still dazed from the explosion Sanji saw the resolve in Luffy’s eyes and he read in Luffy’s face that he never had a chance of sacrificing himself and having Luffy leave peacefully from the very beginning and although he should have felt devastated he felt a flicker of hope instead along with a wave of love towards the impossible man he had fallen for.

X

Again, utter chaos and since it had already begun they might as well finish it. Sanji did not allow himself to think beyond the current situation as he was pulled by Luffy to the courtyard, what a sight they must have made. Luffy is his normal custom wear, a bit battered and Sanji looking like the prince they wanted him to be.

He could have tugged away, yanked his arm back especially when Yonji approached but the only thing he did was tighten his grip on Luffy’s hand before he leapt forward, a kick to take Yonji out of the fight and when he landed on the ground again Luffy was right by his side.

They were hopeless and the island was on fire. Could they not go anywhere without bringing a war with them? Was that what had to happen for Luffy to become pirate king? Did he have to bring turmoil with him? But was it turmoil or liberation?

X

“Sanji-kun! We can still calm down Mama!”

“Even if you could appease her after everything we’ve currently done.” Sanji shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to.”

“But your family!” And god did it hurt his heart to think about it.

“Your Mama isn’t the most trust worthy person Pudding.” Sanji admitted. “A knife over their heads now… is a knife over their heads for the rest of their lives and mine. I’d rather remove the threat completely.” He felt his father’s aura along with his siblings and he lightly pushed her hands away. “I thought I could do it, dismiss my feelings, give up everything just for the chance of their safety but I’m more of a pirate than I realize. I want everything.”

“But we could have tried. We could have something and they would have been safe.”

“It would have been a pale imitation and you deserve better. Settling when you’ve had the real thing, my captain is the man I’ve chosen. He will become the Pirate King, he will overcome everything the world has to throw at him and he is the man I’ve given my life and heart to. I could have never given you those things and you deserve someone who will at least try to.” Her tears should have moved him, hurt his heart but his entire mind was so full of Luffy and the duty he had to do that he could do no more than offer a stiff bow before he escaped the room.

X

Women were amazing strong creatures and even as he revered them Sanji feared them and for them, their emotions could carry them so far, their rage, their mercy pushed them to limits beyond human understand and behind. He had witnessed such a woman first hand and he had learned of her fragility first hand and he had mourned.

The vinsmoke family thrived of deceit, lies and strength and Sanji felt rooted in place as he saw that again he had been lied to but he was not exactly that angry. He had never thought he would see her again, her face he had thought that his memories were the only thing he would be granted he was glad to be wrong.

“Sanji-kun! We have to keep moving!” It was strange how the return of a honorific made him feel whole again, trusted again but he could not move, his feet were rooted because god oh god he had not even known how much he had wanted to see her until she was there before him.

The ghost of the boy he had been longed to run to her, tell her his stories, tell her everything and beg for forgiveness at the same time. That he could be free, sort of free and still see her it humbled him and he was unsure to whether he was in a dream or not.

“You know her Sanji!” Luffy’s voice made him jolt even as a hand wiped away the tears he did not know was falling.

“Mother.” He whispered, it was the only thing he could say and Luffy’s eyes narrowed before he glanced at the woman on the highest tower by herself watching the chaos below.

“Mother? That woman? She’s your mother?” Nami had grabbed his arm. “I saw her earlier when we were running through the halls getting Chopper and she gave me… this denden mushi.” She said slowly. “I just thought she was someone looking to help but she’s a Vinsmoke too? Why are you looking at her like that Sanji-kun?”

“Because the last time I saw her was at her funeral.” Sanji said softly before the denden mushi started to ring. Nami answered it in confusion but the voice that Sanji heard made him look away from his mother. “Candy-boy!”

“What?” He demanded at the same time Luffy made a grab for the phone.

“Iva-chan!”

“Strawhat-boy!”

“What on earth, why are you calling!” Sanji snapped.

“Candy-boy you should ask where I am.” The phone chuckled Sanji rolled his eyes before he heard a soft sound. So familiar, he had spent ten years listening to that sound.

“You’ve really turned into a pirate lil eggplant. Causing ruckus, chaos.” Sanji felt his eyes water at the sound of the man’s voice. He had not heard him for so long.

“Zeff.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.” This was the perfect opportunity to warn him. “I put you in danger, my-“

“Lil eggplant, I already know and I already know what you had to go through. Your friend has been telling me-“ Sanji gave a small snort at the Okama Queen being labelled his friend but he let it go. “And I get it, but I sent you off to fulfil our dreams. You can’t stop halfway, the grand line isn’t easy and neither is the new world you little brat. Something like this, if you don’t want it ignore it, let it go. They want my head? They’ve been coming for it longer than you’ve been alive and now that your friends are here, they are better at service than your shitty captain.”

“Owner Zeff.” Sanji gasped. “Thank you, I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”

“Don’t say sorry, teach them some manners.” The man growled. “Monkey D. Luffy!”

“Yes!” Luffy yelped.

“Take proper care of him.”

“Candy boys!” The phone said before it disconnected.

X

“The old man’s safe?” Nami whispered.

“He’s safe, they all are.” Sanji whispered.

“So nothing is stopping us from kicking their ass.” Luffy grinned. Trust their captain to be on top of the priorities.

“Your Mom did that?” Nami whispered.

“Apparently so.” Sanji grinned. “I want to… I know we should be making a break for it and maybe bringing down the island but I want to thank her.”

X

Strength, mercy, chaos and insanity. Sanji stood rooted as he watched the separated groups. Finally they had gotten their own group together, so close yet so far from the Sunny and to escape. He did not have anything on his head anymore. Zeff was safe, his friends were safe, his mother was alive but yet…

“Sanji!” Her voice was as kind as he remembered. “Being a pirate, does it make you happy?”

“I’m a pirate chef!” He called back to her. She stood on the ship the breeze whipping the blue dress around her ankles, her hands were in the pockets and her smile was so wide. “I’m going to find All Blue and people love what I make, they smile and.” His voice cracked. “They say it’s delicious mother!”

“Good.” She yelled. “That’s all I wanted to hear. Your ship has that ability that needs cola. Sanji-kun I’m going to need you to leave here now. Don’t worry about the Vinsmokes anymore." Her hand left her pocket then, all he registered was gold.

The last time he had seen that, they had been fighting to get Robin back, an entire government island had been destroyed. Buster Call and the button had already been pressed.

“Mother!” He heard his sister scream but Sanji had already started to move, everyone else had finally figured out what his mother, what the Queen had done. Even Big Mom looked worried. But his Father, who had been trying to placate Big Mom on the failed treaty looked enraged.

“What did you do to my kingdom?”

“It’ll remain rooted to this island until they come.” Beauty, mystery, insanity that was what she was, what she had become. “A fitting place for us all to rest love.”

“Sanji!” His sister caught up with them almost to the Sunny. “Mother, we can’t leave mother!” The last time he had seen his sister so distressed, it was the day Sanji had made a run for it. It only took a second for him to knock her out and haul her over his shoulder.

“Capture the Queen!” Sanji did not look back.

X

“We have to go back! Mother!” Reiju was relentless. Their brothers, their family. The rest of them was behind them as Nami navigated.

“She knew what she was doing, her children, her kingdom. That was all she ever wanted.” Sanji closed his eyes. “She’s closing the chapter on father and herself and saving the only things she thinks worth saving.” Reiju hiccupped. “If she had been crying, if she had wavered I would have done anything to stop her but she had made the call.” Sanji looked behind him. “She chose to end it.”

X

“You sure you’ll be okay? People will be looking for you.” Nami shifted as Reiju departed. “You aren’t thinking clearly.”

“The world is a big place.” Reiju said softly. “My little brother found people for him, time I did the same. I could have run the last few years but I knew father was hiding something. I didn’t think it was mother but of course it was. It explained why the government listened no matter what he did.” She shrugged. “I’m not a Vinsmoke, not anymore.”

“Where will you go?” Luffy frowned.

“Wherever I want.” She smiled.

X

“This can’t happen again.” Luffy said softly. Sanji nodded, his head was pressed against Luffy’s shoulder as they watched the dark ocean. “You can’t marry anyone else Sanji.”

“I know that.” He sighed. “But for you I would abandon plenty of things.”

“Not All Blue.” Luffy growled. “Not me, not your hands, you can’t give up anything because I worked hard so I won’t lose anything or anyone.” Sanji slowly moved his hand until it rested in Luffy’s one.

“If I can’t be your cook, if I can’t be your friend, if I can’t find All Blue… if I can’t be by your side then it isn’t worth continuing on.”

“You don’t have to worry about that because you’ll always be my cook. You’ll find All Blue and I’ll be the Pirate King, you’ll always be by my side and you’ll always be my friend.” Sanji moved up to move closer to Luffy. Luffy nuzzled his neck before their lips brushed. A soft kiss and a promise of what could be with more intent. “My friend and more and I-no we’ll always have this. I’ll always love you Sanji.”

The words always sparked something deep inside him. “I’ll always love you Luffy.” He breathed before his lips met Luffy’s again, a soft flash of heat before they both melted towards each other.


End file.
